Workers of all types, such as painters, electricians, carpenters, do-it-yourselfers, etc., frequently need to use a ladder to reach elevated work areas. Working on a ladder is often difficult, especially when multiple tools are needed for the work project at hand. Typically, the necessary tools either must be balanced precariously on the ladder, or left on the ground (or both). In the former situation, the worker risks the tools falling from the ladder and damaging the surface of impact, or the tools themselves. In the latter situation, the worker either must constantly climb up and down the ladder to swap tools, or have a second worker hand the tools back and forth, resulting in inefficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need by workers to be able to easily, quickly, securely and portably store and readily access multiple tools on a ladder or other similar elevated structure. The present invention fulfills such a need, and provides numerous other benefits and advantages.